Sim
by Scorp and Al
Summary: "Porque ele já não podia esperar mais nenhum dia para começar a viver o resto da sua vida com ele."  Albus Severus x Scorpius


**Sim**

Scorpius abriu os olhos infimamente para descobrir que sim, já era de manhã. O sol entrava pelas frestas da cortina que balançava ao sabor do vento. Protegeu-se da claridade excessiva mergulhando ainda mais a cabeça no peito moreno que lhe servia de travesseiro. Agora que despertara, percebeu o barulho das ondas quebrando na areia fina. Percebeu os lençóis frescos que encostavam nas partes do seu corpo que não estavam em contato com o calor de Albus. Percebeu batidas aceleradas de um coração. Albus estava acordado? Lentamente, olhou para cima e viu o moreno desperto, olhos verdes perdidos na imensidão azul visível apenas em certos movimentos da dança do tecido leve que cobria a janela. Como se as sensações chegassem uma a uma para não assustá-lo, percebeu a mão de Albus em seus cabelos, numa carícia. Como poderia estar dormindo há apenas alguns segundos atrás?

Albus olhava para o horizonte. Scorpius pensou em lhe chamar a atenção, mas ficou ligeiramente hipnotizado pelo efeito que a luz do sol tinha sobre a pele morena. A claridade incidia sobre ela, deixando-a quase branca aos olhos do loiro. A brancura que quase o cegava fazia os olhos de Albus simplesmente estremecerem. E o coração dele ainda batia descompassado. Em que estaria pensando?

Pensou que poderia assistir o sol batendo no rosto de Albus Severus Potter pelo resto de seus dias enquanto levantava-se em um dos braços até alcançar o moreno, que teve um pequeno sobressalto ao percebê-lo acordado. Sem dar a ele tempo de virar o rosto, roçou os lábios pela bochecha do outro e sentiu o pinicar da barba começando a despontar quando este sorriu. O movimento seguinte serviu para um unir de lábios discreto, enquanto os olhos verdes cumprimentavam os cinzas com o brilho característico que eles só tinham quando se cruzavam. Albus usou a mão que estava entre os fios loiros para aprofundar o beijo.

- Bom dia. - o moreno sussurrou preguiçoso, ainda com os lábios próximos do outro.

O loiro sorriu e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Albus, aspirando o cheiro dos cabelos pretos. Levou uma das mãos ao coração do outro e disse, ao pé do ouvido:

- Seu coração está acelerado.

O sorriso do moreno vacilou por um segundo, mas Scorpius nada percebeu. Se ajeitou entres as pernas de Albus, apoiando suas costas no peito do outro e sendo aconchegado por este em seus braços. Albus juntou suas mãos nas mãos pálidas. Ficou tamborilando os dedos na palma da mão de Scorpius. Poderia pedir enquanto ainda estavam sonolentos. Enquanto o vento e o barulho do mar fizessem tudo parece lento e irreal, como se ainda estivessem sonhando.

Albus era assim. Em alguns momentos ele era maduro e dono de suas ações e em outros ele era o mesmo garotinho inseguro e confuso que fora há tantos anos atrás. Mas quem não o era?

- Pode falar, Al. – Scorpius o intimou, calmamente.

Albus soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões num riso nervoso. Apoiou o queixo no ombro do outro e suspirou. Apertou ainda mais o loiro em seus braços, como se temesse que ele fosse desaparecer. Traçou com os dedos o contorno de suas mãos e braços, como se quisesse decorar a sensação de tê-lo tão perto. Os lábios esquadrinhavam a maciez da pele clara, o nariz roçando de leve pela orelha e se perdendo no perfume dos cabelos quase transparentes. Um beijo foi depositado no pescoço de Scorpius antes de Albus se afastar um pouco.

- Essa pode não ser a forma clássica das coisas... Eu poderia ficar de joelhos... – disse, enquanto mexia na gaveta da pequena mesa de cabeceira – Mas é que simplesmente não posso tirar você dos meus braços...

Falava baixo, movia-se devagar, como se não quisesse quebrar a magia do momento.

Scorpius ficou imóvel. Até o vento pareceu dar um trégua de seu incessante soprar para ver Albus aproximar o anel dourado de suas mãos juntas. Scorpius teve aquela sensação estranha de ter a alma abandonando o corpo quando ouviu as próximas palavras de Albus.

- Você quer? Quer viver comigo para sempre? – o pedido foi sussurrado junto ao ouvido do loiro, que estremeceu - Casa comigo, Scorpius?

Scorpius riu e se virou a tempo de captar uma pontinha de insegurança nos olhos verdes, como se Albus desconfiasse que ele pudesse recusar. Seu sorriso aumentou alguns milímetros, antes de morrer no beijo que não poderia ser nada além de um _sim_.

_Sim_. Porque ele sabia que não poderia voltar a respirar sem essa promessa._ Sim_. Porque ele já não podia esperar mais nenhum dia para começar a viver o resto da sua vida com ele.

"**And honey you should know that I could never go on without you... Green Eyes."**

**Green Eyes – Coldplay**

Essa cena é tão linda na minha cabeça... Queria que você pudessem ver exatamente como vejo, e não serem obrigadas a ler essa patética representação escrita. Uma das grandes frustrações da minha vida é nunca conseguir transmitir a beleza e a simplicidade das coisas do jeito que eu imagino, como uma foto nunca consegue transmitir a real beleza do que os olhos vêem.

Essa fic é dedicada a Anne Marie, uma anônima que me deixou morrendo de amor e sorrindo bobamente com seus comentários. Obrigada.

Scorpal


End file.
